The Things I Do For Love
by Ayesha Raees
Summary: [Sasuhina] Sasuke is an elite demon his duty is to kill all the angels that live below on Earth. When his next target become Hyuuga Hinata, the princess angel, will Sasuke have a change of heart? Read and Review! Flames Allowed!
1. Mission

**The Things I Do For Love**

**By Ayesha Raees**

**

* * *

**

_Love consists of trust, of kindness, of peace._

_Though to achieve all that, there are different elements._

_Different elements that can break, burn and hurt._

_Selfless demons and cold angels_

_Rule the world._

**

* * *

**

His crimson eyes stared outside his bedroom's window; he looked at the cloudy crimson ground from where tall cemented buildings erupted. The sky was cloudless and slightly pink, the wind was crisp with the scent of ashes and blood… this was the land of demons.

He closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands as he heaved a loud sigh. He had just returned from a mission, killing three maidens or in other words angels who had tried to do some _good._

There was a knock on his bedroom's door as he jerked his head up, suddenly alerted.

"Come in,"

The brown carved door suddenly opened and a servant walked in. He bowed low in respect, his dark crimson hair hiding his pale vampirish face.

"Prince Sasuke, your majesty wants to see you," he whispered in a low voice.

The boy stood up from the couch and nodded curtly before walking past the servant and towards his father's study. He walked through the long winding corridors of the palace and stopped in front of a black and red iron door. He knocked loudly and after a shout of approval, entered.

His black messy hair that ended till his shoulders, reflected to the image that sat in the tall throne at the end of the well lighted corridor. He walked towards his father and bowed.

"You wanted to see me, Father," he whispered as his father nodded.

The boy straightened up, his crimson eyes staring at the old grim man.

"Son, I heard your mission was a success,"

"Yes father, it was,"

His father looked at him, proudly.

"Good work son," he said.

His son smiled slightly.

"But you have another mission that you have to go to instantly," his father continued.

The smile on his face vanished and he frowned, waiting for his father to continue.

"Unlike the other missions you went to, this mission is very important. It shouldn't fail because if it does, we would be engaged in a life and death battle with the filthy angels that lived down on Earth. And son, you know that it is not the right time for us for the war,"

Sasuke looked at his father seriously. He knew that whatever his father wanted now must be very important because his father never mentioned war in front of him.

"It must be serious. What do I have to do?" he asked, eagerly, his hand tightening over the sheath of his sword.

His father slightly smirked when he saw his enthusiasm.

"You need to kill an angel who is the daughter of the Queen Hyuuga, the top angel below. But you have to kill her in a way which will have no witnesses and in a way that seem to be an accident,"

He frowned deeply in concentration.

"You will have a year to do this job; the information that was gathered on that family five years ago was that the Queen had three children. The eldest one is the daughter you have to kill, then is her son and then her daughter. Their father is dead so they won't be a threat. But remember, killing the heiress will mean that the other angels will be scared and won't be able to stand a chance against us in the war… I hope you understand what I mean,"

"I do father, I will leave at once," the boy said as he turned around and was about to walk out of room when his father stopped him by throwing an envelop his way. He turned around sharply and grabbed the envelop before it hit him. He tore it apart and took out a photograph of a ten year old girl, her lavender eyes sparkling brightly at the camera, her short midnight black hair was a beautiful contrast against her pale skin and the pink gown that she wore made her beautiful. Her lips were parted in a silent laugh… she was an angel and he knew that she would be an easy prey.

"Good luck son,"

"Thank you father, this won't be a disappointment,"

And with that, he walked out of the hall to prepare for his next mission.

* * *

"So you are telling me that Hinata and Naruto broke up last night?" the blond girl asked, disbelievingly, staring at the black haired girl who nodded slightly.

"Yeah and Hinata was heart broken but I am surprised she didn't cry. The disco was so loud that I don't guess anyone except me know this. Oh my god, here she comes. Ino… don't touch the topic," the black haired girl whispered as she straighten herself and looked brightly at the approaching girl whose eyes were closed and music was booming in her ears loudly.

She sat down and put her tray down gently before picking up the sandwich and eating it.

She looked up and saw her friends staring at her before sighing and turning off her IPod.

"Hinata, I heard you and Naruto broke up! Is that true?" the blond haired girl named Ino asked. The girl sitting next to her cursed under her breathe.

The lavender eyed girl slightly frowned before staring around the cafeteria of her school which was jammed with students.

"Y-yes, I kind of broke up with him," she whispered quietly, blushing a slightly pink color.

The two girls choked over their drinks. Coughing, they both looked at each other in shock.

"**You **broke up with **him!** But why?" The black haired girl asked.

"Tenten, he tried to cheat on me," Hinata replied quietly as she drank some of her soda. "Anyway, I don't like him anymore… end of story,"

There was a minutes silence as Hinata gulped down her soda.

"So guys, I have some great news," she said, putting down her empty can of soda and staring at her friends again who seem to recover from the shock.

"Really? What is it Hinata?" Ino asked, leaning closer to the petite girl who slightly fidgeted with her purple coat, nervously.

"Well… tonight, at the disco, it is our turn to do the… er, concert thing," she said and then at once Tenten got up from the seat, punching the air happily.

"YOU RULE HINATA!!!" She shouted and the whole cafeteria stared at her, strangely. Ino clapped her hands.

Hinata crouched down in her seat and blushed a thousand shades of red. But before her friends can embarrass themselves more, the cafeteria speaker was turned on and everybody covered their ears as a loud piercing vibration went through the cafeteria. After some time, the screech settled down and a smooth woman's voice entered the cafeteria.

"Hyuuga Hinata, please come to principal's office,"

Hinata bolted up as she felt everybody's eyes on her. She got up from her seat and grabbed her bag from the ground, her heart beating as she walked out of the cafeteria. She gulped loudly; she didn't know why the principal had called her… it wasn't like she was a bad girl. Though she never really admitted this in public but she was proud of herself to be the most popular and the most disciplined girl in school. Her hobbies consisted of studying and reading novels and she simply loved music. No wonder she and her friends spent almost all their free time in the disco five blocks away. She bit her lip, worriedly… she was scared that Naruto might have accused her of something she hadn't done… he was unpredictable, sometimes _very _nice and other time _very _scary.

She tried to empty her head as she knocked slowly at the principal's office; the glass door was covered in blinds so she had no idea what was going on inside but she knew she would find out soon.

After the shout to come in, Hinata gulped one more time and twisted the door's knob as she entered.

She had expected to see a very angry principal, seated behind her huge desk with Naruto standing beside her, his arms crossed and an evil smirk on his face as he would stare at her in a hatred expression.

But when she entered, her expectations were wrong as she blinked a couple of times, her eyes adjusting to the bright lights around her.

She had been to the principal's office many times. Her _ex-boyfriend _was kind of related to the principal and he would usually drag her there for 'fun'. Sometimes she was called because the principal needed some help from her (as she was most helpful girl in the school) and not to forget her countless voluntary jobs, paper assignments and charity.

Hyuuga Hinata was a good girl.

But when she entered the principal's office to see that the elderly woman sitting on her desk and the black leather couch, which was at the corner of the room, occupied by a handsome boy that probably looked like a model; she had no idea why she was called.

"Ma'am, you called," she was whispered; trying her best not to stutter which she usually did when she was tensed or worried.

The boy shifted his gaze from the window towards her, his crimson orbs staring at her like she was some kind of a germ. She looked at him curiously. His dark black hair was streaked with a little blue and the bangs fell on his pale complexion, giving a beautiful contrast that would make any girl fall in love with him at once. His eyes were big and crimson as he stared at her quietly. Without another warning, he closed his eyes and smirked, making her blush a thousand shades or red again.

"Hinata, I am so glad you are here,"

Hinata tore her eyes from the boy and looked at the beautiful blond woman that sat on the desk. Her eyes were blue just like Naruto's and when she spoke, her voice was strict yet soft.

"I want you to meet a new student, his name is Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, meet Hyuuga Hinata,"

The boy got up from the couch and in a matter of seconds, was standing over her… too close for her liking. To his surprise, she took a step back and slightly bowed, vowing to herself that she would never look at his scary crimson eyes.

"Nice to meet you Uchiha-sama," she whispered, politely earning a searching gaze from him.

"Hinata, I want you to show him around for two weeks before he settles down in this school. For your convenience, I made sure that his schedule is the same as yours," The principal muttered.

_"Just perfectly great! Now I have no privacy at all. This guy is so scary… dead scary. All I want is for him to stay away from me and now, I am stuck with him for the rest of __the __semester. God must __**really **__hate me," _

Though her head was full of disapproving thoughts, she looked at the principal and tried to smile… a forced smile which she at once knew that the boy had noticed and the principal had not.

"I will," she whispered before turning around, her smile vanishing into a sulk as she motioned the scary boy to follow her to _their _next class.

* * *

**Hello everyone**

**and yes, i am stupid because almost all of my fanfics are incomplete! but man! i got this idea! and i totally love it:p so please comment! puppy god eyes**

**and yes, the title of the story will change soon... i think its stupid... do you guys like it?**

**this is going to be Sasuhina! i love sasuhina!!!! if anyone have written a sasuhina! tell me and i will go and at once read it!**

**ja ne!**

**review!**


	2. Music

**The Things I Do For Love**

**By Ayesha Raees**

**Chapter two  
****Music  
**_Life consists of what you need_

**

* * *

**

_If I cry, would you tell the truth?_

_If I laugh, would you laugh with me?_

_If I ask, would you answer me?_

_…_

_If I die, would you yell in regret?_

**

* * *

**

It had been a piece of cake for him so far; he had read the information, found the city and got himself an apartment in ease. After that, he went to dig out the information of which school she was currently attending and after an hour or so on the internet sites and school records, he had found that she studied in an expensive private school… as he had expected.

After getting himself admitted in the school, he had easily forced the principal to call Hyuuga Hinata and give her a job _very _close to him.

He loved being a demon.

Yet, it was surprising and especially for him, that the girl had taken no interest in him except giving him a glance now and then. Most of his targets would be worshipping or drooling over him but she gave him a look saying _whatever _and strolled out of the office like she was the queen of the world.

Ok actually she was but _princess of the angels _to be more precise.

Sasuke stared at her back; she was wearing something he had never thought a girl would _ever_ wear. A purple coat that seemed too big for her and simple plain jeans, her hair were long, almost at her elbows, and were a beautiful shade of navy-blue.

Sasuke tried not to sneer; no makeup, no hot clothes… she was ugly. Plain ugly.

She suddenly stopped and Sasuke was cut off from his thoughts as he also came to a halt.

"Your locker is here," she said as she turned around to face him, her big lavender eyes searching his emotionless face. He stared at her.

It kind of came to him as a shock, she was fifteen and the picture that his father had given him, showed that she was ten. There was a five year difference yet the girl standing in front him and the girl in the picture, in his wallet almost looked the same… the only difference was that her face was a _little _narrower, her eyes were a _little _smaller and obviously that she was taller than before and her hair were longer. She was still a kid that hadn't lost her baby fat in her face yet.

He hated kids.

He gave a nod and turned to face his locker. He put in the combination and jammed it open before putting in some stuff and taking out the selective. Although he was sixteen, he had completed his education at the age of thirteen with the help of the royal tutors in the demon empire.

He wondered if there was an angel empire too and how was she brought up. He scowled as he picked another of his book, how was he suppose to attract an ugly female kid who surprisingly wasn't even interested in him?

"Do hurry up, Uchiha-san, the bell is going to ring any second now," Hinata said, her voice low and innocent.

Her voice was like a bell magnet and no sooner than she had finished speaking, the bell rang loud and clear and students began to file in the corridors, rushing to their lockers. He shut his locker with a loud snap, earning a frown from Hinata, and turned around to face her.

Though he had expected her to be staring at him but unfortunately, she was staring across his shoulder, her mouth slightly agape and a look of horror on her face. He spun around and saw millions of kids scurrying in and out of the corridor, girls ogling at him and boy staring at him. He followed Hinata's gaze and saw that in the end of the corridor, near the drinking shower, stood a blond boy laughing with a pink haired girl who was giggling like an idiot.

The first thought came to his mind that her boyfriend was cheating on her or her best friend was enjoying some private time with her crush. But he quickly put aside the thoughts and tried to look positive; maybe that girl was Hinata's best friend or maybe Hinata was a cheerleader who loved spreading rumors.

His inner-self started to laugh and he tried not to with it. Hinata's body was so not women like… she had no curves, how can he think that she was a cheerleader?

He turned back to her and saw her already walking away. He growled under his breathe and ran after her.

And then they walked in silence.

* * *

He had an attitude problem, a huge attitude problem that anybody could read as _hey-I-am-the-king-of-the-world-and-everyone-should-worship-me-and-I-will-get- what-I-want in-my-life-and-you-cant-stop-me._

That kind of attitude. The way he stared at her, the way he scoffed, the way he frowned, the way he shut his locker… everything about him was totally disgusting.

Sure, he was a tall handsome young man but her father always used to say _"Never look at the physical features,__ look at the beauty inside." _And now Hinata knew what he was talking about… Sasuke was plain ugly and she knew she was the only one that could see that.

Her mind drifted off to Naruto as they both stepped in front of his locker; she had liked Naruto since forever and she had no idea why she was regretting dumping him. He had tried to cheat on her with Sakura three times already… and then she would cry, he would try to explain and then after a few days of lame promises… everything would settle down.

She liked Naruto because she could see that he had a wonderful personality and except for the pervert part of his personality, she admired him because he was true to his friends.

It was an automatic reaction as she looked at the lockers to see a very quiet and sober Naruto looking around for her but to her great shock, she saw him with the pink haired girl again… and time to time, he was inching closer to her.

And then it happened so fast, Naruto turned his head a little and his eyes drifted on to hers, she quickly wore an expressionless face, Sasuke unintentionally inched towards her, his eyes on her face.

Naruto smile quickly vanished as he stared at her and then quickly looked at Sasuke, his face closed and Hinata could feel him gulp.

And just as Sasuke followed her gaze to him, Naruto had already looked away and with Sakura cracking another joke, quickly laughed to hide whatever he was feeling.

She tried to control the urge to cry out curses and turned on her heels and started walking towards their first class, English.

It wasn't like there weren't any other boys that didn't have a crush on her; the reason she didn't get too close to boys as friends were that _they _would get a crush on _her _which wasn't good as she wasn't good at saying no when boys asked her out.

When she had looked at Naruto, she wasn't shocked because he was with Sakura… no not at all; she was shocked because he was with Sakura to make her _jealous_.

_"Maybe I should date someone to make him jealous too," _Hinata thought and her conscience at once banged her in the head. She lowered her head, ashamed, "_Bad __**Bad **__Hinata… You shouldn't think like that,"_

"How far is the English class?" Sasuke groaned in an irritated voice.

Hinata sighed loudly; she was stuck with a guy with a huge attitude problem and she had to show him around because she was too polite to say no. Not that she had a problem with showing hot guys around but she had a problem with showing hot guys _with _attitude problems around. She turned her head to look at him and saw a pain expression in his crimson orbs that looked like he had been kicked in the gut.

She smiled amused; it was obvious that he was trying to make a conversation.

"This school is pretty big so the English classroom is on the third floor, we are almost there anyway," Hinata said.

Sasuke snorted. Hinata ignored.

"So from where did you move from?" she asked, trying to make the new kid comfortable.

"Italy," he replied curtly.

"Umm… parent's posting?"

"No, they died,"

Hinata's eyes opened wide.

"Oh my, I am **so **sorry! I shouldn't have bought this topic up. I am really sorry, Uchiha-san," she said frantically, stopping in front of a classroom.

Sasuke stared at her in an expressionless face and slowly shrugged.

"Its Ok," he muttered before entering the classroom, leaving Hinata behind, staring at his back in amazement.

He had just said that it was OK for his parents to die.

* * *

"I saw you with the new guy Hinata," Ino giggled as she flung her arm around the petite girl's shoulder and grinned.

"Yeah, he was hot," Tenten giggled cheekily.

Hinata opened her mouth to protest against her friend's thinking, but another blond beat her to it.

"I am glad that you have recovered so quickly from the breakup," she said as she appeared from behind a corner.

"TEMARI! WHERE WERE YOU ALL DAY!?" Tenten yelled as they stepped out on the courtyard and stopped in a puddle of sunlight.

Temari clicked her tongue irritably as she ran her hand through her shiny blond locks.

"Chee… I was on my **job**, you know," she muttered, eyeing her dangerously.

"Oh,"

Sabaku no Temari was a tomboy as she had been brought up by her father and with her brothers. Not only that, she loved to spy and she officially called this hobby a **job**. She would sneak into the cheerleading squad's room and listen to all the rumors without them knowing and then she would proof that those rumors were true or not. So it was surprising when she knew almost everything about the school, the pupils, the teachers and the events. But to her great dismay, she never really found out where they kept the answer sheets for the tests.

"We have some great news; thanks to the most responsible girl, Hinata here" Ino yelled and hugged Hinata tightly as she blushed, "we are going to perform on the disco's stage **tonight**!"

Temari smiled slowly.

"I know… and I am glad,"

But before they could do or say anything else, they all were interrupted by someone.

Sasuke looked at Hinata, straight in the eye and ran his hand through his hair.

"Hinata, can I talk to you for a second," he asked as he gestured at her to come out of her circle of friends.

Ino slapped Hinata's back again and pushed her towards Sasuke who stepped back as she straggled forward but gained her balance quickly. She turned and glared at her grinning friends and blushed a hundred shades of shameless red before looking at Sasuke who, still, had an expressionless face.

"Yes?"

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck, hesitantly before looking her straight in the eye.

"I have just moved in and I really need to use the internet. So I was thinking that if you can do me a favor as you are the only person I know in this school. Maybe I can come over this evening or whatever,"

Hinata looked at him weirdly. She was about to open her mouth and say plain **no **when her conscience again started weeping, scolding her that it was cruel. After all, the guy was all alone and he must really feel horrible after his parent's death (because he hid his pain by saying _its ok_)… also that he might be living alone, with no friends or guardian to look after him.

She exactly knew how he was feeling.

But Hinata sometimes felt angry that she was too soft and helped everyone. About two years ago, she had decided of doing stuff that would also benefit her… and though she hadn't been successful one _single _time, it didn't mean that she can't be now.

Hinata straightened her head and looked at Sasuke; his crimson eyes were fixed on her and he was waiting patiently for an answer.

And yet again, it was like an automatic reaction, her eyes lingered across his shoulder towards a blond boy who was leaning against the wall of the courtyard, glaring at them. His blue ocean like eyes was on the back of Sasuke's head and his brows were furrowed… his face solemn.

Hinata looked back at Sasuke. _And she needed someone to make Naruto jealous… not like a boyfriend/girlfriend relation; but accepting whatever he was offering… saying yes wouldn't really hurt anyone will it?_

"Not a problem, when do you need it?" Hinata asked, her white eyes fixed on his red ones.

"Tonight,"

Hinata slightly hesitated.

"I am sorry; Uchiha-san but I have plans for today, how about tomorrow in the evening? If that is ok with you," she said.

There was a minute silence.

"That would be fine… thank you Hinata," Sasuke said as he turned away and walked towards the parking lot towards his car, waving slightly at return.

And with a last nod, Hinata turned towards her friends who at once launched on her with questions.

"What did he say?"

"Did he ask you out?"

"What did you say?

"Did you say yes? Because if you didn't that was a huge mistake!"

"GUYS!"

Everyone at once quiet down.

"He didn't ask me out… he said he had just moved in so he needed the internet and he wants to come over my house to use it… I said yes because it was the right thing to do," Hinata quickly explained as she started towards the sidewalk.

Her friends grinned to each other.

"Hi-na-ta, that **is **a date," Ino said in a sing-song voice.

"It's not! A date is an event that take place in a hotel, during a candle night dinner… that is called a date! This is called a **favor!** There is a **big **difference you know!" Hinata yelled in exasperation.

Her friends laughed.

"Whatever you say, Hi-na-ta," Tenten said.

Before Hinata could further argue there was a loud screech that drowned her friend's laughter. She looked around confused as the passer-bys started cheering, madly. She frowned when she saw a blue 350-Z blocked by a black jaguar or in other words, Naruto had just blocked off Sasuke and challenged him for a race.

Sasuke stared at the blond, his eyes hidden behind a pair of expensive black sunglasses as he smirked, accepting the offer.

Another few screeches, a drift from Sasuke and they both were off, racing down the street.

"Now I understand why my parents didn't buy me car… they think I will get into _that _kind of freedom," Temari said, pressing her lips together.

Hinata sighed inwardly before walking with her friends towards Tenten's house which was nearest of all.

* * *

Music stands tall and over joys anyone in the sorrow… music can be person, made up of many words, each having deep meanings that can touch the human's soul and emotions. The elements of music, the wave of colors, the feelings, the words… it was just like a person. It can be sad, it can be happiness… it can be anything that a human wants.

A thing of true comfort.

Hinata smiled to herself, staring at the wall in front of her. There weren't many things that she treasured and love… actually she was afraid that if she did treasure something, she won't be able to protect it and she would lose it. Music was one of the main things in Hinata's life that she accepted as a part of her soul… a necessity. Her friends were too, important to her.

The rest, she had lost it all. Every single element of it and sometimes the memories would be blurry and she would cry because she won't remember. Everything was fading away; she was broken.

Music was a person that kept her together and she felt overjoyed because of it. Something that Oka-san would want her to be.

"Hinata, I hope you are not nervous," Ino said as she picked up her base guitar and started to tune it.

Hinata turned her head from the wall towards her friends. She was wearing a blue blouse that ended till her waist and was decorated beautifully with sequins, beads and pearls. A short navy blue skirt that covered almost the half of her thighs and long black boots. Her long midnight-blue hair were slightly curled and in a high ponytail, the elastic shining with pearls that were sewn on it.

Ino, on the other hand, was wearing a long sleeved red shirt with a black jacket on top and black leather jeans with frills on them. Her hair was open and the strands were held back with a few hair pins. Tenten, sitting next to her and reading the notes of the song on the keyboard, was dressed in plain white and tint of pink here and there.

Temari wore a sleeveless orange shirt over a net undershirt which ended tell her wrists. She was wearing black caprice with a big buckled belt on her waist. She twirled the drumsticks in her black fingerless gloved hands.

They were ready for the concert. Hinata got up and stretched before staring at the blank walls of the back-stage again, outside they could hear the DJ shouting, loudly.

"I am not really nervous at all but I am restless. I want to out now and do the song!" Hinata yelled happily as she picked up her violet guitar and put the strap on petite shoulders.

Her friends grinned also getting up from the bench and gave each other a high-five. Suddenly a crew member came running in the room.

"Hurry up, your name is going to be called any minute now!" he yelled.

The girls looked at each other in alarm before running at the edge on the stage. Ino peeked out and gasped. The crowd was bigger than before as most of the school was there to see them perform… it was actually their second gig, first one happened in the school end of the semester, prom. And as everybody liked them, they came to see them again… her confidence rose up and she was determined to give them a great show.

"OK GUYS! THIS IS IT, THE BAND THAT IS COMING ON TODAY IS **TSUKI NO KAJI**!!!" The host yelled before disappearing in the smoke and the girls jumped up on the stage, waving to the yelling crowd.

The band took their places quickly; Temari behind the drums, Tenten on the keyboard, Ino on the base and Hinata on the guitar and the main vocals.

"Hey everyone, I hope you are having a great time so far," Hinata said in the microphone as the crowd yelled.

"We are going to make your time even better," Ino yelled from her spot, she was the back vocalist with Tenten.

Suddenly Ino started the base and Hinata started the first notes. After sometime the keyboard began to play and a comforting drum rolls.

Hinata stared at the crowd with her huge lavender eyes, her mind was empty, her heart was free from all the worries, her soul was relaxed… she loved music.

Automatically, her lips began to move.

_In this world you tried  
__Not leaving me alone behind.  
__There's no other way.  
__I prayed to the gods let him stay.  
__The memories ease the pain inside  
__Now I know why._

Hinata closed her eyes.

_All of my memories keep you near.  
__In silent moments imagine you here.  
__All of my memories keep you near.  
__Your silent whispers, silent tears.  
__Made me promise I'd try  
__To find my way back in this life.  
__I hope there is a way  
__To give me a sign you're ok.  
__Reminds me again it's worth it all  
__So I can go on._

_All of my memories keep you near.  
__In silent moments imagine you here.  
__All of my memories keep you near.  
__Your silent whispers, silent tears.  
__Together in all these memories  
__I see your smile.  
__All the memories I hold dear.  
__Darling, you know I will love you  
__Til' the end of time.  
__All of my memories keep you near.  
__In silent moments imagine you here.  
__All of my memories keep you near.  
__Your silent whispers, silent tears.  
_

_All my memories..._

* * *

Her voice was magical, a small gentle whisper that he had never heard before… the lyrics spoken with so much care and gentleness that the crowd was quiet still, listening to every word of her, making the unrest souls in ease. They all listened and they felt at peace and even him, who was an elite demon, felt that he just wanted to listen to her forever.

When he had entered the disco (it was easy to follow Hinata), he had expected boys and girls dancing with snippy clothes and loud music booming but his expectation were proven wrong. _Most _of the people there were students and they were again and again looking at the stage earnestly… though the bar was full of some people who were buying drinks and some were even upstairs, alone… he was curios at why they people were so earnestly waiting.

And when the DJ had shouted the name of the band that was coming, almost everyone's attention was diverted and they flung from their sofas and ran towards the stage, cheering.

And he had choked over his drink when he saw the person behind the microphone, a beautiful girl that sparkled everyone's attention… a true angel… the princess of all the angels.

She looked beautiful, her body was amazing, her hair was glorious, her face was sparkling… _she was a girl worth dying for._

He had shaken his head constantly to get rid of the dirty thoughts and he almost felt like killing himself. He had been wrong, his suspicion had been wrong and that almost _never _happened before.

She wasn't ugly. She was beautiful.

Her voice was even more beautiful, a musical note that drifted everyone to sleep, in deep thoughts. Some sensitive ones were crying softly, some were smiling, some were waving in the harmony… it was at peace.

He slammed down his glass and groaned loudly before grabbing his head tightly. He felt sick; everything around him was so… peaceful. Something he was not used to or won't be ever used to. His temper began to grow, his eyes squinted, his pale face turned sheet white… he couldn't take it anymore. The desire for blood grew in his self, he wanted to…

_**"Son, control yourself," **_

The voice was loud and clear, a few harsh words that had finished his pain and he raised his head and suddenly realized that his hands were sweaty and his shirt was sticking on his back. He breathed in the cool air.

_**"Thank you, father," **_he muttered under his breath before running a hand through his hair.

He smirked slowly. He had been stupid; since the birth of man kind, demons and angels were among them… and the demons always won. The angels with their petty words that nobody had time to follow were quickly defeated because of the blood lust of the demons.

And after the assassination of her, the demons would have total control over the empire.

He looked at Hinata, she was still singing, strumming the strings now and then but he blocked out the harmony and power of the words in song and her voice easily by making a few quick hand-seals.

He picked up the glass of wine again and drained it down his throat, washing down his blood lust.

Yes she was beautiful… but her blood must be sweeter than her beauty.

* * *

She waved to the crowd as it went mad and disappeared with her friends through towards the back-stage.

"Wow! They love us!" Hinata said yelling in happiness as she punched the air happily. The crowd cheered even louder until the DJ played a random songs and everyone started to dance.

"Totally! Maybe we should record an album!" Tenten yelled.

"And then there would be more concerts like these!" Ino yelped, her blue eyes shining with excitement.

"The more you expect, the little will you get," Temari said in a dangerous voice.

Hinata pressed her lips together.

"WHATEVER! Let's go and celebrate!" Ino yelled, before dragging Hinata and Tenten off towards the dance floor. Temari sighed loudly and followed them without another thought.

* * *

**TSUKI NO KAJI means Fire of the moon.**

**I kind of made that up!**

**wow, i have been working for five days on this chapter! and i am sooo happy for all those reviews you guys had been sending me! I am sooo happy! ARIGATOU!**

**So anyone who has written or know a good sasuhina story, please do tell me or i would probably die in boredom!**

**OOOoooh i just realized, i am pasting this on christmas day! sooo MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! A present from me to all of you!!! yeah!**

**Ja ney! **

**and remember to review! Love ya all!**


	3. Jealousy

**The Things I Do For Love**

**By Ayesha Raees**

**Chapter three  
****Jealousy  
**_People change, Fate doesn't._

_

* * *

_

_People pass me by_

_Their shoulder knocking me_

_I fell on my knees_

_Mournful tears_

_Sorrowful sighs._

_

* * *

_

She shivered and gulped her dry throat. She sniffed quietly and looked at the sky. No moon, no stars. No light. Her eyes drifted from the sky towards the shadowing mansion only a few meters ahead. She narrowed her eyes as she saw the silhouette of the huge gate.

She tugged at her wet coat and pulled her hood over her damp hair, trying to block the rain from hitting her. She trotted on to the path and jogged towards her house.

Her shivering hands gripped the cold bars as she pushed them open. She slipped into the house's grounds before locking the gates and hurrying towards the mansion.

As the roof of the porch came over head and the rain stopped drenching her, she sighed in relief. Rubbing her shoulders, she pushed open the great oak doors and entered the place she called home.

Lights and warmth greeted her and she blinked for a few seconds, adjusting to new environment. Her wet body send a shiver and she was about to take off her coat when somebody helped her.

"Hinata-sama, you are late," the voice said, worriedly.

"Gomen Kurenai-san," Hinata whispered before covering her nose as a quiet sneeze escaped her mouth.

Her godmother looked at her worriedly with her crimson eyes before putting her wet coat on the hinges, carelessly.

"Please take care of your health Hinata," she muttered before pushing her towards the lounge.

Hinata shivered as she sat in front of the fireplace and pulled back her wet hair. Suddenly, Kurenai dropped three big towels on her shoulders that almost hid her. She turned to look at her and gave a small smile as thanks. Kurenai sighed before turning around and walking towards the kitchen.

She heard loud bounding and looked towards the stairs to see her younger sister jumping down the stairs. Her lavender eyes lit up when she saw her towel covered sister and ran towards her.

"Onee-chan! You are late!" she whined loudly as sat down next to Hinata and snuggled against her, staring at the glowing fire.

"Gomen, Hanabi-chan. Temari and Ino er… lost track of time," Hinata said. She just couldn't tell her sister that they got drunk and she and Tenten had to drop them home. Even though her sister was only two years younger than her, they never talked about things like that.

Hanabi nodded understanding the hidden note in her sister's voice. She turned her head towards the nearby window.

"It's a bad storm. I am glad you are home, Onee-chan," she said and smiled at her.

Hinata looked at her and nodded slowly, blushing.

"Hinata,"

She turned around and a huge tray full of food was shoved in front of her face. She blinked as she stared at the steaming food.

Kurenai, sipping coffee from a cup, sat next to them, facing the warmth of the fire.

"Eat up," she muttered.

Hinata sighed slowly before picking up the chopsticks and poking at the noodles.

* * *

He was jealous. Plain jealous. And he knew that he wasn't the only one to know that, most of his friends had found out that something was fishy.

He had thought that it was easy. She broke up with him and he would start dating Sakura. But suddenly, out of the blue, a guy has to show up that had taken the attention of almost the whole population of the school.

And when he saw _her _with him, he had no idea what was going on. And he admitted that he was jealous.

Uzumaki Naruto sighed loudly as he stared at the ceiling and rubbed his temples irritatingly.

He had thought everything would be easy but it was not. Sakura, the girl that had a crush on him and vice versa, saw the new guy and fell in love with him… and he was left standing in the middle of his own confusion.

And the race didn't go well either. He won, smirked, turned and drove away, leaving him in the middle of the road.

And he knew that he wasn't right. Something was seriously dangerous about him and he could sense it. His crimson orbs, his pale complexion, his smirks… everything showed. And the way he stuck with Hinata, he could see everything. He didn't believe in love at first sight… life was too complicated and people were even more complicated to understand.

And looking at **Sasuke**, he somehow knew that there was a purpose behind is doings.

* * *

She stood in the middle of the room, crying. Her chibi hands gripping her hem of her blue kimono. Tears running down her cheeks and like rainfall fell onto the mattress. She was standing in front of the white bed where a woman laid, her eyes looking at her.

"Hinata,"

The voice was soft, so soft that she had to concentrate to listen. She looked at the woman and sniffed away the tears.

"I love you," the woman whispered as she raised her hand and weakly brushed away the child's tears.

"I love you too, Oka-san," Hinata whispered as she grabbed the woman's weak hand and squeezed it. "I love you so much that I can't live without you,"

"Hinata, never let go," she whispered, a small smile on her weak pale face. Her once beautiful face, shrunken into weariness. Hinata squeezed her hand even tighter before kissing it lightly.

"Please don't leave me, Oka-san,"

Her mother raised her hand and touched the place where her heart was.

"I will only be physically gone. But I would always be there in you heart," she said.

Hinata burst into tears again.

"Come near," her mother said.

Hinata lowered her head and felt a cold chain against her neck. She looked down and gasped when she was her mother's blue pedant. She had given her the necklace she loved.

"Arigatou Oka-san," Hinata said before looking at her mother to give her hug.

She stopped dead when she felt cold skin under her warm hand. Her body stiffened as she stared at her mother's lifeless eyes.

"OKA-SAN!" she cried, loudly, tears running down her cheeks.

She let go of her cold hand and shook her shoulders, her tears now splashing the numb body.

"OKA-SAN! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME!" she cried but choked over her own tears as she staggered back and fell on the wooden floor, crying loudly.

"Please… don't go. Please…don't go…" she repeated again and again, rocking back and forth.

The door of the room opened with a loud bang and a woman rushed towards her mother.

It was a blur. Everything was a blur.

She let go.

* * *

Hinata screamed and sat up straight. She breathed loudly, her shirt clinging at her back, before covering her head with her hands.

She let out a sob.

"Gomen Oka-san… gomen,"

* * *

**I know there are plenty of mistakes in this chapter! I didnt find time to check it out! lolzzz**

**and i am a bit dissapointed at the reviews. Guys please review or i will lose my inspiration for this story! Thankyou!**

**And i want to tell you that the song which Hinata sung in the last chapter was called "Memories" and it was by "Wihtin Temptation" Its really an amazing song so the one who liked the lyrics, do download and listen to it.**

**And please read and review!**


	4. Silence

**The Things I Do For Love**

**By Ayesha Raees**

**Chapter four  
Silence**

_Do you want gold or silver?_

--

_Twinkling glitter_

_Smeared and wet_

_Dripped to the ground_

_As someone bled_

_--_

Nobody was at home that evening. Hanabi had football practice and Kurenai had to visit an old friend in a nearby town, which was not so nearby and she would probably return late at night or maybe in the morning. And Hinata, like always, would have spent her evening with her friends, probably hanging out in the mall, watching a movie or even combine studying but this time, there was a slight difference in her schedule.

Walking the same path towards her old huge mansion also known as her home, the path was almost hidden by bushes and brambles because of the lack of use and the trees shadowing the whole area, making her walk in a slow pace. Though she was not alone this time as she always were. Neither was she accompanied by her chattering friends. But this time, and she hoped the only time, she was accompanied by a boy.

And Uchiha Sasuke to be exact.

He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a lose blue high necked shirt that suited him so well that even the girls who already **had** boyfriends were drooling on him. For all the clubs there can be; from the sports club to the music club to the English Literature Club… there was now The Uchiha Sasuke Club.



It was a beyond her knowledge when thinking that what could the girls possibly do there.

"How come your house is in such an isolated place?" Sasuke asked.

He was being talkative today.

Hinata smiled a little.

"Well it's quite away from the city and its quieter and peaceful here," She answered.

Sasuke nodded thoughtfully at her answer.

"I see but doesn't it get too isolated and dangerous with all this forest around here?" he asked, trying to be curious. He knew that being curious was being human.

Hinata looked thoughtful for a while.

"Well yeah it kind of gets isolated but never dangerous. This forest was planted by my ancestors I think and there aren't really anything dangerous here," she answered politely.

"I see," he muttered again under his breath as he looked around at the looming trees. He could see the huge mansion some distant away from him and Hinata. He knew why the mansion was constructed so faraway from the people… it was because their family was different from mere humans… they were angels. But Hinata… she didn't look like she even knew that. Her mind was open and her face was carefree. If she was truly the princess of all the angels in the whole world, she had to come to realization that there was something… demonic about him. He scowled inwardly.

"_Have I been given the wrong information?" _he thought to himself but quickly rejected the idea when he realized that her singing and his troubled state was real.

"I saw you at the disco last night… you performed very well," he commented and watched, amused, as Hinata turned red from the compliment.

"Thank you," he heard her mutter as she started to play with her fingers.

The awkward silence was interrupted by the appearance of the huge looming mansion that looked more like a palace. The bricks were white and red and the whole structure reminded him of those pictures he saw in the books of demonic history when he was five.

Anybody, who had knowledge of angels and demons, could figure out that this place was where the angels lived. He embraced himself; tightening his muscles and closed 

his mind so no angelic magic would hurt him… it was a good thing he was in a human form.

He entered, following Hinata through the dimly lighted corridor, the walls white and lined with old family photos, framed certificates and what not. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of lavender in the air.

"There is nobody at home at the current moment so I can't really introduce my family. Let us go to my room so you can use the internet there,"

"Ok,"

How idiotic can she be? So innocent and revealing… it would be so easy to kill her now. Nobody is going hear her screaming and as nobody was at home, he would merely put the body in her room, put a note that she was sleeping and escape that night to his homeland. Then the next morning, the war that his father wanted would start and the demons would rule the world itself.

Angels were so sweet and weak.

But of course he couldn't kill her yet. He had been ordered that he should wait for ten months, get close to her and trigger the right point.

Also gather information about the power of the queen.

They both climbed some stairs and entered a slightly modern corridor lined with doors. Hinata lead to the second one in the corridor. She opened it lightly, revealing a bright room. Unlike the entire house, her room was different. The walls were colored light purple and floor was covered by a fluffy white carpet. Her bed sheet was even more childish with little purple butterflies on them and one of the walls was entirely covered with pictures of her and her friends and her family. At the corner were three bookshelves, painted white and full of books. There was a violet writing desk and beside that was the computer desk which was accompanied by a violet Mac.

Sasuke slightly, though surprisingly, liked the room a little but hated its brightness. It just showed that Hinata valued things more than herself… which was, of course, angelic of her to do so. The carpet was too soft and the colors were too interacting and… colorful.

He thought he was going mad but he still liked it.

"Nice room," he commented before he could stop himself.

She blushed again.



"Thanks. Please make yourself at home… I will go bring something to eat or drink. Anything specific?" she asked.

Sasuke moved towards the Mac but his eyes were fixed on her fair carefree smiling face.

"I will leave it to you," he answered and smiled. Hinata blushed again and stumbled out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Sasuke sighed loudly, his smile disappearing as he stretched and turned on the computer. As it loaded, he walked towards the wall and looked at the pictures.

He focused on the family pictures more than her friends. There was a picture where she was five, her face smeared with ice cream and was sitting on top of a man's shoulder that he assumed was her father. Clutching his knees was a boy with long brown hair who was staring at them both with a surprised look.

He looked at another picture and saw a young girl, not Hinata maybe her little sister, trying a cycle, a doubted expression on her face.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and he quickly turned away and slouched into the chair in front of the computer and started to work.

Hinata entered with a tray in her hands which held two cups of coke and a bowl of chips.

She put them gently onto the table and glanced at the computer screen and was surprised to see a college's homepage.

"Ano… you are applying for college this early?" words slipped her mouth before she could stop herself.

Sasuke didn't look offended as he took a sip from his cup and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yes… we are in the last year of high school and anyway… I am not applying, I am just checking out everything," he said in a casual lazy voice.

Hinata nodded before sitting on her bed and picking a novel from her side.

"What profession are you taking?" she asked.

"A doctor or a lawyer. You?"

Hinata clicked her tongue.



"A journalist or maybe a doctor too," she answered.

"You are not really confirmed,"

"I know… I guess I have some time to figure out. My sister wants to be a soccer player and my guardian says that she needs to grow up,"

"Ahan,"

Sometimes she thinks that she blabbers a lot when it is not needed. And probably to the guy she doesn't know.

--999999999--

Hyuuga Hanabi sighed loudly as she stared at the sky with a lost look. Her instructors had just gone for a bit, giving her time to relax. Her legs, arms… everything ached. Her before white clothes were now covered in mud. Her face was slightly bruised and needed a quick healing before she went home.

It pained her, being an angel and training everyday to become stronger, that she had been lying to Hinata, her beloved older sister, that she wasn't playing soccer but actually disappeared every evening to train, to learn magic, to fly, to shield and defend, to practice archery, learn scrolls… everything.

She knew she, herself, was the princess of angels but she also knew that she wasn't the heir to the throne. Her Oka-san was and when she passed away, now it was Hinata but she wasn't crowned yet and Kurenai's husband, Asuma was secretly ruling. Hinata didn't even know anything about angels. She thought they were myths and compliments. She hadn't trained and she knew nothing. And she was fifteen already.

Why?

Because of Oka-san's will.

She knew that her mother was wise but writing in her will that Hinata wouldn't know of this stuff until the age of sixteen when she would be crowned Queen. It didn't really made sense… Hinata would be a weak Queen as she didn't KNOW anything. She was careless, carefree, _happy_… but the fact that she was heiress to the throne was something that made her worry.

Hanabi got up and picked up a bow from beside her, determination showing on her face.

"Onee-chan… don't worry… I will protect you no matter what," she muttered to herself, as she positioned an arrow and shoot it towards the bull's eye.



It neatly stuck with a light thud.

"_And anyway… Oka-san and Otou-san are always right… even if they are gone," _

0000000000000

**HELLO! been a long time since i updated this story... I hope you all like this chappie... I had fun writing it! enjoy and review! **


	5. How many?

**The Things I Do For Love**

**By Ayesha Raees**

**Chapter five **

**How many? **

_Does voice matters or actions?_

0000000000

_How many_

_Are actually friends?_

_How many _

_Are actually there?_

_00000000000000_

Uzumaki Naruto was considered loud and dumb. But that was misjudged. He wasn't always loud and dumb, in fact, when he was concerned about one matter, he was quiet and thoughtful.

And he was very good at that. Surprisingly.

Slouching down on the couch of his two room apartment, his sighed loudly and rubbed the back of his neck with his hands.

Today's hot topic on his mind wasn't how great Sakura looked or how cute Hinata was but today he was thinking of something else.

There was something wrong with the new guy in school. Something different… something demonic.

He could see the traces of when a demon changed into human for a temporary time. Usually the low class ones could do it for only a day or two, slightly skilled ones could do for a few weeks. And the transformation was quite simple too and it could quickly be noticed by an angel or a fellow demon.

But his transformation was too good and his name was familiar.



He was avoiding this, he knew. Why was he bothered? Whatever he was, it was in the past. He shouldn't be bothered about it. He was a human now.

But he couldn't ignore the fact that how Sasuke was so interested in Hinata. Naruto knew, without even thinking, that Hinata was an angel. Graceful, beautiful and deep. Yes, she was an angel. And Sasuke getting so close to her only meant that he was going to assassinate her soon.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he muttered to himself.

Suddenly his eyes widened.

The prince? Sasuke the prince? Heir to the throne? He was personally here to assassinate Hinata? But that would mean…?

Hinata was royalty.

A royalty only killed royalty. Rule number forty eight of the Demonic Book of Laws.

He covered his face with his hands and groaned in frustration.

"Damn it. I have to make up with Hinata and protect her,"

He was about to get up and dash out of the door when suddenly a thought hit his head.

Why did he care? He wasn't a demon anymore… he was a human. He wanted to live as a human… why was he even bothered about this?

Sighing deeply, he rubbed the back of neck.

"Damn it,"

And without thinking further, he walked out of his apartment's door.

If he was a human and thought of Hinata as a human too… and as a human he knew that Hinata was going to be killed, so as a human, he was going to do whatever he could to protect her.

0000000000000

She had dozed off and Sasuke was trying to stop his urges to strangle her. She looked so peaceful and graceful; curled up into a ball, her long cascade of midnight blue hair spread all over her white bed sheet, giving a beautiful contrast, her pale face flushed a little red, her right cheek squashed on the mattress, her lips parted slightly, her hands coiled into lose fists… a breathtaking slight.

Even for him.



Sasuke stood up from the chair, stretched a little and walked towards her. He stared at her for sometime before bending down and picking up the novel she was reading.

It wasn't a novel, it was an old diary.

He frowned as he opened it and was surprised to see page and page of hand written poems in nice roman writing. Black ink. Old papers.

Something was intriguing about them. He opened the first page of the diary and read the name.

**Hyuuga Sora**

**Writing Solace**

**Freeing the Soul**

The queen, he smirked. So she was reading her mother's work? What a kid.

Hinata stirred slightly but he ignored her as he opened another page to read a poem.

_I am looking  
to see  
to seek  
the beautiful comets  
in the sky  
that never rains for me  
but its always their water  
to rain on me  
Its always the beautiful colors  
that betray me  
But I am not sad  
I am not unhappy  
I don't cry  
Because I have every  
color inside me  
that glows brighter than the comets  
than the stars  
the light  
I seek solace  
within me._

"_What the hell?" _Sasuke thought to himself. He didn't get anything of the poem. Comets? Solace? Colors? If she wanted to convey something, then she should have just written a diary entry that was easy to understand.

"It means that when things are getting harder and bitter, one should always believe in himself, find comfort, be determined and that would lead to even more success than the things turned bitter would,"

Startled, Sasuke look over from the writing and to the bed. Hinata was standing in front of him and he hadn't even noticed her move. He frowned slightly at her description of the poem. It kind of made sense now.

"Thanks for the explanation, I didn't get it before," he said as he flipped onto another page but Hinata, gently, took the diary from him and shut it. Sasuke scowled inwardly.

"That was one is the simplest, she wrote it when she was twelve," Hinata answered lost in her own thoughts as she put the diary into a drawer which was, he noticed, full of other parchments.

"She?"

"My Oka-sama,"

"She has a beautiful name; Sora,"

"Yes, she had,"

"Had?"

Hinata stretched a little and rubbed her eyes, getting rid of the sleep in them.

"Yeah… she passed away when I was ten," she answered in a casual tone.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"_What the hell? Who was ruling now? She was supposed to be the heiress and if she isn't the queen now, then who is it?"_

"_I WAS given the wrong information!"_

"I- I am sorry to hear that," he muttered, actually feeling sorry and frustrated at his own lack of knowledge about the subject.

Hinata didn't answer.

"So are you done with what you wanted to do?" she asked.



"Yes,"

"Well… I guess it's getting a bit late,"

It was six. But he got the hint.

"Yeah, I better go then," he offered. Hinata smiled at him a little and she escorted him out of her room.

"What happened to your Oka-san?" Sasuke asked slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"Don't know. Got sick or something," she answered.

Sasuke frowned at the lack of her knowledge.

"Your Otou-san must have been depressed,"

"He is dead,"

Sasuke frowned deeply.

"What happened to him?"

"Heart attack,"

Angles didn't get human diseases.

"Who do you live with now?"

They were at the front door and Hinata opened the door for him to get out. He saw Hinata's expression; it was sour and bitter.

"_Maybe I was too curious,"_

"Sorry… I got carried away. It's just…" Sasuke hesitated before looking at her in the eye, "My parents died too and I didn't know that any other could feel the same pain,"

He was getting great a lying.

Hinata's eyes, as he had expected, soften at once.

"What happened to them?" she asked slowly.

"Murdered,"

"Oh,"



There was an awkward silence only on the behalf of Hinata. Sasuke actually hated himself for not knowing anything. He was going to throw a racket at his father's throne room as soon as he transported there.

"Thanks for having me," he said with a small genuine smile. Hinata looked at him and blushed. She nodded.

Sasuke opened the door and walked away, soon disappearing into the shadows of the forest, leaving Hinata alone in confusion.

Hinata sighed loudly and shut the door and was about to turn away when there was a knock.

"_Who could that be?" _she thought to herself.

She opened the door and saw a very familiar blond standing there. She scowled at him and was about to the shut the door at his face when he stepped in, dragging her inside by her arms and kicked the door shut behind him.

"Naruto, get away from me," she said and struggled until he let go.

She glared at him.

"What do you want?"

Naruto looked exhausted and pale, something he never looked for he was always jumping energetically. His blue eyes, usually sparkling with untold excitement, looked dull and worried. Hinata frowned slightly, not liking where this was going. She knew she was too nice of a person to say an outright **no **if he came to make up.

Though the next thing she heard, shocked her to a great extent.

"I am so glad that you are alive," he said, looking at her in relief and without warning, flung his arms around her in a hug.

Hinata blushed at the closeness and the only reason she didn't pull away was because of her confusion. What the hell was he talking about?

"Naruto, don't hug me and what in the world are you talking about?" Hinata snapped again, pushing Naruto with all the strength she could muster, which wasn't much, and looked at him with a demanding look.

Naruto blinked at her in confusion. He had expected her to understand what he had just said. He frowned; maybe she is doing it on purpose.

"Hinata, I know that you are an angel,"



He waited, watching carefully, for her to say "How do you know?" or something familiar but what he didn't expect was to see her blush a deep crimson color and she started to twiddle with her fingers, nervously.

"_What the…?"_

"Naruto, you shouldn't say something l-like that to y-our e-ex-girlfriend," she squeaked.

Naruto stared at her. She had taken it whole differently… like how a human would have done. Maybe she wasn't an angel. He rejected the idea at once; she was an Angel and she was royalty. He remembered it clearly reading in texts before that Hyuugas ruled the Angel's territory as the Uchihas ruled the demons.

He gritted his teeth.

"No you don't get it! Sasuke is a…"

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

The last word was left unheard by Hinata at the loud knock behind them. He gritted his teeth harder, getting frustrated and impatient. Hinata blinked at the loud knocking, her blush disappearing and her hands coming to her side.

"I wonder who that is," he heard her whisper as she approached the door and opened it without looking through the hole.

Standing there, hands in his pockets, contrasting beautifully with the shining moon outside, was no other than Uchiha Sasuke. He smirked at Hinata's blushed face and looked over her shoulder at Naruto with an insane glint in his eyes.

"Sasuke? Ano…,"

"Gomen-nasai but I think I forgot my cell phone here. Will you please check on it?" he requested, making his voice as yearning and gentle as he could.

Hinata blushed and ignoring Naruto, sped through the corridor and towards her room, leaving the two boys in a dangerous environment.

"I guess one of the loser angels discovered my secret," Sasuke suddenly stated, stepping towards the blond boy who shot him a death glare.

"I am no angel Uchiha," he stated plainly.

Sasuke chuckled, his once graceful features turning into an evil face… his onyx eyes getting a slight crimson tinge.



"If you were a demon, I would have already figure it out,"

"I am a human,"

"Then how can a filthy human know something that even elite angels and demons don't know?" he asked as he took a dangerous step towards him. Naruto felt a knot form in his throat.

"That is none of your concern!" He snapped, "and there is no way I am going to let you hurt Hinata! I am going to inform the Elder Angels and they are going to slaughter you! You Bastard!"

His snapped voice has turned into a yell.

Sasuke scowled deeply, raising his eyebrows in disgust.

"And a filthy human is going to stop _the_ Uchiha Sasuke," he stated in a taunting voice.

With nothing more than a blur, Sasuke was behind Naruto, earning himself a shocked gasp, as he planted a furious kick at his side that Naruto was barely able to block. Gasping, Naruto grabbed a vase from a table earning an evil amused chuckle from Sasuke, whose eyes were fully red now.

Sasuke raised his right hand, his palm facing Naruto.

"I can't kill you," he admitted, "because if I did, it would ruin everything… but I can take you in my _custody_," he seethed the last word with such venom that it made Naruto panic. After all, he was only a human.

A red light started to appear on Sasuke's palm. Naruto's eyes widened as he dashed towards the door, knowing what was going to happen next.

But he was too late; the red beam shot from Sasuke's palm and hit directly on his shocked face.

Naruto felt his body lose control as he lost consciousness, falling face first on the marble floor, the front door only slightly opened.

Sasuke sighed loudly, his eyes turning back to onyx as he swiftly picked up the blond and shoved him outside, hiding him behind a stone pillar.

Sighing, he checked on himself and his clothes before leaning against the wall and waiting for the clumsy slow girl to return.

After five minutes, Hinata came back, her hand holding his black cellphone. She smiled at him as she handed it over.



"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said softly.

"It's okay,"

Hinata looked away and suddenly spotted a broken vase at the corner. She frowned.

"Ano… what happened?" she asked, pointing at the broken vase.

Sasuke flinched.

"_When did that happen?" _

"The blond guy did that,"

"Oh,"

There was a minute silence.

"I think I better go. Sorry for causing you trouble today," he apologized.

"It's okay,"

Hinata lead him towards the door and with a polite nod shut it behind him.

Sasuke sighed loudly as he stretched and walked towards the pillar, feeling frustrated that he had, now, some extra luggage to carry.

He was lucky that he had sharp ears that had heard him or everything would have been ruined.

He, with a grunt, pulled the unconscious Naruto over his shoulders and started to walk towards his apartment.

Today was not his day.

000000000000000

**Damn it... the line thingy doesnt work on safari... its annoying. **

**Anyway... another chapter of this fanfic to you. I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review! :)**

**And I am quite happy that the story is turning out good... it started with only a stupid idea but if it is constructed properly, it can become a good novel :p  
Please leave some love okay? and sorry if there are a few grammatical mistakes, I checked rather hastily. **


End file.
